Series 7
The seventh series of End Game is schedueled to have 10 episodes and contains an alternate reality situation. Preceeded By: Series 6 Succeeded By: Series 8 Plot * Luis Schmitt and Amber Capone face a possible split, as he's due to move back to Germany and Amber doesn't know if she is willing to move to Germany. * Lea Stanton apologises to Niamh Grey for accusing her of an affair. * Amber is called up by the army and her sister, Addison Capone, visits in case Amber dies. * Amber lands in Kabul. * Josephine and Dominic kiss in the torpedo bay that they first met. Dominic is then called ashore and Josephine stays on the sub. * A bomb goes off near Amber in Kabul and she's rendered stranded. * Madeleine is contaminated by alpha radiation and Lukas works all night to de-contaminate her. * Addison gets closer to Luis, but after she kisses him, he calls her off. * Clary Fletcher gives up as being a teaching orthopaedic surgeon to persue a more neuro-centric career. * Josephine and Justin Chadwick stop a rogue torpedo exploding the sub. Chadwick then drugs Josephine into sleeping with him. * Rosalie and Dustin marry and Madeleine thinks Josephine's having an affair. * At a fundraising party for all those killed in the London Shooting, Dustin says Enzo Baptiste was merely a puppet for Danielle Warner. * An alternate reality episode shows how things would have panned out. * Amber and Luis leave to Bonn to start a new life. * Josephine and Chadwick carry on their affair, however it crumbles when Josephine returns to shore and finds Nina Altherr, a Swiss Agent, waiting for Dustin. Cast Main Cast * Eddie Redmayne as Dustin Stanton (10/10) * Nicholas Hoult as Miles Stanton (10/10) * Alex Pettyfer as Liam Stanton (10/10) * Taron Egerton as Dominic Stanton (10/10) * Annabelle Wallis as Madeleine Stanton (10/10) * Ana de Armas as Josephine Shelby (10/10) * Michael Fassbender as Lukas Schmitt (10/10) * Nina Dobrev as Lea Stanton (10/10) * Emma Watson as Rosalie Elders (10/10) * Jenna Coleman as Clary Fletcher (10/10) * Jenna Dewan as Amber Capone (9/10) * Kevin McKidd as Luis Schmitt (9/10) * Vanessa Hudgens as Addison Capone (8/10) * Henry Cavill as Justin Chadwick (5/10) Guest Stars * Alicia Vikander as Freja Monpezat (1/10) * Saoirse Ronan as Niamh Grey (1/10) * Rosie Huntington-Whitely as Mercury Williams (1/10) * Cara Delevingne as Jessie Kaletha (1/10) * Léa Seydoux as Nina Altherr (1/10) Trivia * It is the final time Freja Monpezat and Niamh Grey appear in the show. * This is the final appearance of Rosie Huntington-Whitely as Mercury Williams. * Luis and Amber were not supposed to return, however producers thought they were a huge backbone so they returned in 8.3. * In the alternate reality, 7.8, Mercury is stil alive and Cassie is replaced with Jessie Kaletha. * Nina Altherr appears as a cameo. Altherr was meant to be played by Camilla Luddington, however Luddington was tied up with filming for Grey's Anatomy Season 15, so was unavailable. Altherr was meant to be a spitting image of Shelby.